Un amor prohibido
by RominaDark5
Summary: Barodius esta enamorado de Kazarina y Kazarina de él, pero siempre hay alguien que lo fastidia todo ¿Podran estar unidos?
1. Chapter 1

**Bakugan no me pertence y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes**

* * *

Barodius el rey de Gundalia, caminaba por un inmenso jardín que tenia atrás de su castillo, allí fue donde por primera vez se enamoro de una persona, esa persona ahora era la directora del estudio de biología Bakugan, su nombre es Kazarina, pero el sabia que los sentimientos como el amor, no le pegaban para nada, así que camino un rato por aquel hermoso jardín, al cual solo el decidía quien entraba ahí, ya que el adoraba ese jardín, que estaba lleno de flores y incluso tenía un pequeño riachuelo que le daba un toque algo romántico al jardín, también tenía una especie de pequeño santuario, en el cual había una gran mesa y unas cuantas sillas, su madre y su padre, fueron los que decoraron ese hermoso sitio. Barodius dirigió su mirada a una ventana del castillo, en el cual se veía a Kazarina, ella estaba hablando con su bakugan que era Lumagrowl, ella sonreía, para Barodius la sonrisa de Kazarina era un gran tesoro. Al cabo de un rato volvió dentro del castillo para volver a sus aposentos, tenía que firmar unos cuantos asuntos, pero ese día no tenía ganas, si no que se tumbo en su cama y se paso la tarde pensando en su amada Kazarina, el daría cualquier cosa, para que Kazarina le sonriese a él, una sola sonrisa de ella le iluminaria la vida. Así que decidió dirigirse a la habitación de Kazarina, una vez allí llamó a la puerta, Kazarina le dijo que pasase, se sorprendió al ver a su rey allí así que se arrodillo ante él.

-Mi rey ¿Qué le trae por aquí? Claro si me lo quiere decir-le dice Kazarina a Barodius, el se arrodilla a su lado y le acaricia el rostro.

-Lo que me trae por aquí, es una sonrisa tuya-le responde Barodius a Kazarina haciendo que ella se sonrojase levemente.

-¿Una sonrisa mía?-le pregunta Kazarina a Barodius, sorprendida y roja a la vez, el corazón de Kazarina comenzó a ir a mil por hora, en verdad le ponía nerviosa que Barodius estuviese mirándola y acariciándola el rostro.

-Así es, desde que te conocí paso el día pensando en ti, como si fueses una diosa, si la belleza fuese pecado tu no tendrías perdón de Dios-le dice Barodius a Kazarina haciendo que ella se ponga más roja todavía.

-Mi rey, ¿Se encuentra bien?-le pregunta Kazarina a Barodius, poniéndose muy nerviosa.

-¿Yo? No, solo estoy loco por ti, mi querida Kazarina-le dice Barodius a Kazarina con un tono seductor en la voz.

-Mi rey, me parece que necesita descansar un poco-le dice Kazarina a Barodius.

-¿Descansar? Si estoy perfectamente "Ni sé lo que digo"-le responde Barodius a Kazarina, para luego pensar.

-Pero, mi rey, esta algo no se…-le dice Kazarina a Barodius pensando una palabra que no le ofenda y sea formal.

-Seductor, quizá-le dice Barodius a Kazarina acercándose a sus labios, para lamerlos. Kazarina se pone más nerviosa que antes al sentir como la lengua de Barodius rozaba sus labios, no sabía que decir, ni que hacer, al final Barodius depósito sus labios sobre los de Kazarina, para introducir su lengua dentro de la boca de ella y jugar con la lengua de Kazarina, haciendo ese beso un poco apasionado. Kazarina solo aceptó el beso, al final se separaron por falta de aire, ambos se levantaron del suelo sin decir nada, hasta que en la habitación entra Stoica, casi ahogando a Airzel y Ren, Stoica estaba muy borracho y cantando la canción de yo te esperare muy alegre.

-Mi rey, le suplico que nos ayude, antes de que Stoica nos mate-le dice Airzel a Barodius aun siendo estrangulado.

-Stoica suéltales o tu castigo será cruel-le dice Barodius a Stoica, este suelta a los dos y se acerca a Barodius.

-Mi rey cante conmigo venga desde yo te esperare, nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar-le dice Stoica comenzando a cantar otra vez.

-Lo siento mi rey, pero es mi culpa, le dije que podía coger una lata, pero sin que me diese cuenta cogió mas de una-le dice Ren a Barodius disculpándose.

-No importa, ya le caerá un castigo, si puedes tu y Airzel, lo encerráis en su cuarto hasta que se duerma-le dice Barodius a Ren, estos dos como pueden se llevan a Stoica y vuelven a dejar solos a Barodius y Kazarina.

-Este Stoica, siempre emborrachándose-le dice Kazarina a Barodius, luego suspira y se sienta en su cama.

-Lo sé, oye Kazarina, lo que paso antes de que estos llegasen, no se lo cuentes a nadie, es como nuestro pequeño secreto, por cierto, permito que solo tu pises mi jardín, el que está detrás del castillo donde te conocí-le dice Barodius a Kazarina saliendo de la habitación, pero ella lo abraza por la espalda.

-Por favor, no te vayas quédate conmigo a mi lado-le dice Kazarina a Barodius.

-Kazarina, enséñame, a sentir ese sentimiento llamado amor-le dice Barodius a Kazarina mirando al techo.

-La palabra misma lo dice, tu solo tienes que sentir, por eso se le llamó sentimiento-le responde Kazarina separándose de Barodius, este suspira y se da media vuelta para mirar fijamente a los ojos a Kazarina.

-Comprendo, una gran explicación por tu parte, mí querida Kazarina-le dice Barodius a Kazarina, para volverla a besar, Gil que pasaba por allí los vio y se quedo medio en shock. No se creía lo que estaba viendo así que como están bocazas fue a contárselo a todos, los demás estaban reunidos en la sala de reuniones, hablando de cómo evitar que Stoica cogiese latas de cerveza para que no se emborrachase y en eso entra Gil muy nervioso.

-No os vais a creer lo que acabo de ver-le dice Gil a todos aun medio en shock.

-Habla-le dice Ren con sarcasmo y con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-El rey besó a Kazarina-le dice Gil a todos mirando feo a Ren, este solo le devuelve la mirada.

-¿Enserio? Por favor Gil, Ren dejen de picarse entre ustedes-le dice Airzel a los dos con muy poca paciencia.

-Yo no te mentiría mi querido Airzel-le responde Gil a Airzel, dejando de mirar a Ren.

-Vaya eso si que sorprende, es como si Mason besase a la princesa de Neathia, eso sería demasiado raro-le dice Ren a Gil y Airzel y los tres se echan a reír por la estupidez que dijo Ren.

* * *

RominaDark5: Y continuara…XD Bueno, para que no se quejen de que solo hago fics de Beyblade, también se hacer fics de otras series ¬¬ lo que pasa es que me gusta como que da con los personajes de Beyblade en fin, espero que les haya gustado.

Ren: No sé, pero a ti te gusta la pareja de Mason X Fabia ¬¬U

RominaDark5: Ren, calladito estas más guapo ¬¬U

Ren: Vale, vale lo siento ¬¬U

RominaDark5: Pero no te enfades tonto, bueno reviews, amenazas de muerte, tomatazos…van dirigidos a la autora del fic que soy yo, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

**Bakugan no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes.**

El rumor del beso de Barodius y Kazarina se extendió por toda Gundalia incluso llegó a Neathia y Vestal, eso sorprendió a muchos Gundalianos, Neathianos y Vestales. Eso se volvió un problema para la pareja, ya que Nurzak le dijo a Barodius que no podía estar con Kazarina, pero él era el rey y el decidía lo que tendría que hacer, Kazarina estaba hablando con la princesa de Neathia, Fabia que se habían hecho muy buenas amigas.

-Kazarina, esto es algo delicado, Barodius es el rey de Gundalia y tu eres su mano derecha-le explica Fabia a Kazarina.

-Lo sé, pero es injusto aparte no sé cómo se enteraron, era un secreto-le dice Kazarina a Fabia fastidiada, mientras en otro lugar estaban Spectra, Gus, Ren y Barodius hablando, por casualidad del mismo tema que hablaban Fabia y Kazarina.

-Emperador Barodius, comprendo que el amor le haya cegado, pero no puede estar con ella-le dice Spectra a Barodius formalmente, Barodius estaba muy perdido en sus pensamientos y ni le escuchó eso le molestó un poco a Spectra pero no dijo nada por si acaso.

-Emperador Barodius le están hablando-le dice Ren a Barodius moviéndolo.

-Lo siento, últimamente estoy muy perdido en mis pensamientos-le dice Barodius a los tres mirando su jardín por una ventana entonces, aparecen Julie, Dan, Marucho y Mira.

-Sois malvados, como podéis impedir un amor tan bonito-les dice Julie a Ren, Spectra y Gus.

-Bueno, el que lo impide es Nurzak y no nosotros-le explica Gus a Julie, esta se queda algo sorprendida al ver a Gus y Spectra allí, sobre todo al ver a Spectra porque era su novio y según ella estaba hecha un desastre. En eso a todos les cae una gota estilo anime en la cabeza, bueno a todos menos Barodius que seguía admirando su jardín, mientras pasaba de todos decidió ir a ver a Kazarina, para llevarla a dar una vuelta por su jardín al fin y al cabo si, eran una pareja. Mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Kazarina Nurzak le detuvo el paso.

-Emperador Barodius, con el debido respeto, no debería estar con Kazarina ella solo es…-le dice Nurzak pero Barodius no le deja acabar la frase.

-Ella es la persona que amo, así que, no quiero oírte decir nada más de que no podremos estar juntos, ahora déjame continuar mi camino-le dice Barodius a Nurzak fríamente, Nurzak solo le deja pasar y Barodius sigue con su camino. Barodius una vez llega a la puerta de la habitación de Kazarina, toca haber si hay alguien, a los segundos se oye la voz de Kazarina dejándole pasar, la princesa Fabia, se había ido con los demás, así que Kazarina se encontraba sola.

-Hola Emperador-le saluda Kazarina alegre.

-Buenos días, próxima emperatriz de Gundalia-le saluda Barodius a Kazarina formalmente.

-¿A qué te refieres con próxima emperatriz de Gundalia?-le pregunta Kazarina a Barodius sorprendida.

-Nada, déjalo, no es nada, vine a buscarte para ir al jardín que hay detrás del castillo ya sabes a dar una vuelta-le dice Barodius a Kazarina un poco rojo, pero lo oculta.

-Está bien-le dice Kazarina a Barodius poniéndose a su lado, el la coge de la mano y los dos se van al jardín, pero Barodius estaba muy pensativo.

-Fantástico-susurra Barodius, cosa que sorprende a Kazarina.

-¿Qué es fantástico?-le pregunta Kazarina a Barodius sorprendida.

-Veras, se me ha ocurrido hacer un baile de mascaras para la semana que viene, no sé porque pero hoy estoy muy animado aunque no lo parezca-le explica Barodius a Kazarina, ella solo le sonríe.

-Es una buena idea-le dice Kazarina para recibir un beso por parte de Barodius, ella solo lo acepta feliz, todos les miraban y Gil y Nurzak ya estaban ideando como separar a la linda pareja que ahora eran felices

* * *

RominaDark5: ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí, el capitulo es algo corto pero bueno, esto es lo que tenía pensado, el siguiente si puede ser será más largo^^


	3. Chapter 3

******Bakugan no me pertence y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes.**

Paso una semana y Barodius pudo organizar el baile de mascaras perfectamente, ahora estaba en su habitación acariciando una pequeña caja de color negro, que al abrirla se encontraba un anillo de matrimonio. Esa noche era la decisiva se lo tenía que pedir, si no, no tendría otra oportunidad en su vida, el se vistió con una traje negro y luego se puso una máscara bastante rara.

*Con Kazarina*

Kazarina se puso un vestido blanco largo, se soltó el cabello y se lo cepillo con su peine, luego se puso una máscara blanca decorada con flores y purpurina, también acompañada de rubíes y zafiros. A su habitación entro Gil, y no se le veía muy alegre él se acerco a Kazarina, mientras sacaba un arma, pensó que matarla sería una gran idea, para prohibir ese amor, pero se le fastidio el plan ya que Fabia entro a la habitación, así que Gil escondió el arma rápidamente. Fabia se sorprendió al ver a Gil al igual que Kazarina que ni se entero que Gil había entrado.

-Gil ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunta Kazarina a Gil seriamente.

-Nada, solo vine a ver como estabas, pero veo que estas bien así que me voy-le dice Gila a Kazarina y sale de la habitación.

-Para mi Gil de seguro no tramaba algo bueno-le dice Fabia a Kazarina enfadada.

-Para mí tampoco, aparte entro sin que me diese cuenta-le dice Kazarina a Fabia sorprendida y enfadad a la vez.

-Date prisa la fiesta está por comenzar-le dice Fabia a Kazarina y sale de la habitación.

*Con Barodius*

Barodius seguía en su habitación, entonces entro Nurzak, Barodius se sorprendió un poco al verlo, luego lo miro a los ojos seriamente.

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunto Barodius a Nurzak muy serio.

-Decirle que hace mal al amar a Kazarina, ella es como una esclava sabes que está obligada a obedecer a su amo, que es usted la gente no soportara verla casada con usted-le dice Nurzak a Barodius.

-Cállate o a la próxima te encierro en la cárcel-le dice Barodius a Nurzak enfadado, Nurzak decide salir de la habitación de su Emperador, no pudo conseguir nada al igual que Gil. La fiesta comenzó a las diez de la noche, habían muchos invitados, aunque Kazarina llevase una máscara Barodius logro reconocerla, aes que se acerco a ella y la cogió de la mano ella se asustó pero reconoció a su amado Barodius.

-Kazarina, salgamos de aquí tengo algo que decirte-le dice Barodius a Kazarina en el oído y los dos salen del salón donde era la fiesta, para irse de allí al jardín del catillo, ambos iban cogidos de la mano y Barodius se para a mitad del camino.

-¿Ocurre algo Barodius?-le pregunta Kazarina a Barodius.

-Yo quería pedirte una cosa-le dice Barodius a Kazarina mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Qué es?-le pregunta Kazarina a Barodius.

-¿Te quieres…casar conmigo?-le pregunta Barodius a Kazarina sacando el anillo.

-Me…encantaría-le dice Kazarina a Barodius y él le pone el anillo a Kazarina para luego besarla.

*Cinco años después*

-Papa, date prisa o llegaremos tarde y tú también mama-le dice un niño a Kazarina y Barodius, el niño era idéntico a Barodius.

-Hijo, son las siete de la mañana aun hay tiempo-le dice Barodius a su hijo.

-Pero tardáis mucho en vestiros-le dice el hijo de Barodius a los dos.

-Vale Amiti ya nos levantamos-le dice Kazarina a su hijo revelando su nombre.

-Vale, pero dense prisa que tengo hambre-le dice Amiti a su madre y se va de allí muy contento.

-Démonos prisa o Fabia se enfadara por llegar tarde a su boda-le dice Kazarina a Barodius, el asiente con la cabeza y se levanta de la cama.

Los años pasan la vida de Kazarina y Barodius cambio desde que se casaron y tuvieron a Amiti el próximo gran emperador de Gundalia, ellos vivieron felices por mucho tiempo y llegaron a ver a Amiti de emperador casado con la hija de Fabia, todos vivieron felices por siempre…

FIN

* * *

RominaDark5: Bueno se acabo, para los que lo esperaban, después de acabar este viene la escuela de monstruos final ^^ perdonen si tarde en actualizar, pero me rompieron el corazón y me destroce la mano jugando a pelota valenciana no sé ni como escribí el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado la historia y con esto me despido adiós.


End file.
